Clenched Hands and Shivering Grace
by lavieestcourtdance
Summary: Castiel and Dean give into their long standing sexual tension. X rated continuation of Heartbeats and Wing strokes.


.Dean sat at his kitchen table. His head resting on his arm, his eyes glued to his laptop.

"Damn vampires.." he muttered. A case had opened up recently, 4 missing girls in under a month, all drained of blood. Guy had a thing for blondes, that much was obvious.

The soft flutter of wings snapped Dean out of his reverie almost immediately. His lips curved into a small smile.

"Hello Dean" Castiel said softly.

Dean tried to ignore the heat that coiled in his stomach when Castiel said his name. He tapped the keys on his keyboard, keeping up with the semblance of work. Trying and failing to ignore the angels presence behind him.

"What's up Cas?" Dean asked, he stood up slowly, closing his laptop with a soft click.

The angel didnt reply, and if not for the soft sound of his breathing Dean wouldn't have known he was still there. Dean froze, suddenly unsure, his hands resting on the table, his back still turned.

"I just wanted to see you Dean" He said finally, his voice quiet in the large room.

Dean didnt move. His heart was pounding so hard, he wondered if Cas could hear it. Swallowing thickly, he turned around slowly. Castiel stood less than a few steps away, his trench coat and tie a stark contrast to Deans simple jeans and T-shirt. Dean looked a Castiel, running a steady mantra through his head.

He doesn't mean it like that, stop imagining things, its not like that, he's not mine, he doesn't want me. he doesn't want me.

" Cas- " he began.

Castiel stepped forward. He was less than a few inches away now. The bottom of his long coat brushed against the hunters leg. Deans breath started to come faster.

"We talked about this" He continued hoarsley.

Castiels stared at him, his face a breath away. His bleu eyes held a dark intensity.

"Personal space?" Castiel finished.

Dean bit his lip, his eyes heavy, unable to control the lust that he knew was written all over his face. He could feel himself getting hard.

Castiels arm lifted slowly, never taking his eyes off of Deans. He placed his hand on Deans chest, over his heart. The hunter couldnt suppress the shiver that went through him. Castiel leaned closer, his blue eyes impossibly deep.

" Cas..." Dean whispered. " What are you doing?"

Castiel froze, his lips a whisper away from Deans. They were so close now that Dean could taste Castiels breath on his tongue. Castiel swallowed loudly, he blinked rapidly, once, twice. He took a step back, shaking his head as if waking from a dream. His hand fell away from Deans chest, and Dean felt the loss of it down to his core.

Castiel opened his mouth to say something, apologize, make some excuse. As if the pounding of Deans heart and the answering lust in the angels eyes was just a fluke. But something in Dean just snapped.

He lunged forward, closing the space between him and Castiel in one swift movement. He balled his hands in the Castiels trench coat, jerking him against his body. Deans breath fell out of his mouth in soft pants as Castiels eyes meet his . The pupils in the angels eyes were blown so wide only a thin line of bleu was visible.

"Dean-" Was all Castiel got out before Dean crushed their mouths together. He kissed Castiel ferociously, all of the lust, desire and sexual frustration blurring together to form one singular thought. Need.

Castiel made a low moaning sound into Deans mouth, and Dean was abruptly so hard that it hurt. He tore his mouth from Castiel, who let out a quiet whine.

" Cas" he gasped. His heart roared in his ears. " What are we doing?" he asked, even as he pushed Castiel against the closest wall, his hands still burried in the angels coat. Castiels back hit the wall with a loud bang. The angels eyes were unfocused, his lips parted, mouth wet.

"What are we doing?" he said again, even as Castiel dragged him down for another kiss. Suddenly they were close, so much closer, their bodies molded together in one hot line. Dean felt Castiels hardness grind against his in one smooth, thick motion and he forgot he could talk. He moaned into Castiels open mouth. The angels hands were suddenly everywhere, running through Deans short hair, digging into his shoulders, slidding along his back. Dean was lost, his hips grinding against Castiel's, desperate for more friction. His hands closed around the front of Castiels shirt, he ripped it apart, it tore with a wet sound, buttons spraying across the room. He dragged his hands roughly up Castiels chest, a low growl escaped his throat at the feel of the muscles that flexed under his hands.

"Dean" Castiel moaned. Dean kissed him roughly, flicking his tongue over the angels lips. Castiels hands slid up and down the hunters back, clenching and unclenching his palms. The angel abruptly clutched the fabric of Deans shirt in both hands, and tore it apart, jerking it off of Deans body in one smooth motion. Castiel slid his rough hands along Deans naked back, and Dean trembled at the sensation. Their mouths glued together, neither taking time to get the proper air. Gasping into each others mouths.

Dean slid his hands from the angels chest down lower, lower and lower still. He tore apart the front of Castiels pants, slipping his hand inside. Dean let out a low sound when he felt how hard Castiel was in hand. Castiels eyes rolled back into head, his mouth open, his breath coming faster and faster. His hands gripped Deans shoulders helplessly. His eyelashes fluttered against his checks, and he thrust up into the tight grip of Deans hand.

God, he'd never seen anything more beautiful.

Dean leaned in, moving his hand in a fast quick hard rhythm. Castiels moans grew louder and louder. Dean though he was going to explode, he ground himself against Castiels leg, his other hand running up and down Castiels thigh to his ass and back again.

Their kisses grew more and more frantic, lips colliding and teeth biting harshly. Dean bit down the side of Castiels neck, burying his face in Castiels inky black hair.

He was close. God he was so close.

"Cas.." he gasped. "Cas"

Castiels hands tightened around his shoulders, the angels turned his face toward Dean, pulling him down into a rough kiss. Castiel was breath came faster and faster, Dean inhaled his sounds, ate them from his mouth like candy. Suddenly Castiel let out a sound Dean had never heard before, his back arching, his whole body tightening, his arms spasming along the hunters back. His blue eyes open wide and Deans name on his lips like a prayer as he came hot and thick across Deans hand.

And that was it, that was all it took to have Dean falling over the edge with him. His hand clamped down on Castiels thigh, his mouth burried in the angels neck, every muscle in his body trembling. It was less than 5 seconds later when Deans legs gave out, and he dropped to his knees on the floor, dragging Castiel with him.

They stayed like that for a moment, forheads touching, arms still wound around each other. Anot her moment went by before Castiel lifted his hand, and spread it along the mark on Deans shoulder.

Dean met Castiels eyes, slid closer and kissed him, before lifting his own hand and laying it on top of Castiels.


End file.
